The Situation in North Korea (2013), China
Committee: Security Council Question of: The Situation in North Korea Co-Submitted by: UK, USA, China, Russia, France Urging action in the Korean peninsula that is both immediate and lasting, Recalling the work set out in UNSC resolutions 1718 (2006), 1874 (2009) and 2094 (2013), Expressing its dissatisfaction at the persistent military belligerence of Kim Jong-un and his government, Condemning recent nuclear weapons tests and the movement of military material within the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (DPRK), Further condemning statements by the government of DPRK aiming to intimidate or threaten other member states of the UN, Gravely concerned that a miscalculation by DPRK could lead to the complete annihilation of the country and significant damage to its neighbours, Disturbed by the lack of freedom of speech that is alleged within DPRK, Confirming that military intervention will not be utilised as a method of solving the current issues facing the people of DPRK and the problems caused by the governing regime, Desiring a transition in the government of DPRK as organised by its own people, Fully aware that this will not be possible without improved freedom of speech within the country, Keeping in mind that the current state of the North Korean leadership lends itself to an immediate transition before the regime of Kim Jong-un further entrenches itself, Reminding the government of DPRK of its requirement to provide for the fundamental human rights of its citizens; Encouraged by the positive benefits to the country of Myanmar following the EU’s decision to lower the level of economic sanctions gradually before removing them completely, Further encouraged by the successful peace talks between representatives from the nations of Serbia and Kosovo, #''Condemns'' the recent action of the totalitarian government of DPRK; #''Expresses its hope'' that the current situation can be resolved, and that future similar situations will be avoided through peace talks; #''Calls for'' government-sanctioned representatives from DPRK to attend peace talks within one week with a UN sanctioned group comprising of: ##one delegate from each of the P5 nations to mediate the sessions, ##one delegate from each of Japan, South Korea and Canada, ##two delegate selected from the countries comprising the Australasian and Middle Eastern regions, ##three delegates representing the countries within the EU; #''Supports'' the inclusion in these talks of high-ranking members of the North Korean government including Kim Jong-un and his top generals; #''Declares accordingly'' that the agenda for these talks will include: ##the cessation of nuclear testing upon the Korean Peninsula in line with the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty, ##the introduction of internet freedom to the people of DPRK, ##the introduction of unbiased independent media outlets in DPRK, #''Proclaims'' that the talks will also establish a timeframe for each of the actions set out in the above Clause; #''Further proclaims'' that the results of the discussions in the peace talks should be complete and permanent; #''Recommends'' that DPRK open its boarders to foreign aid workers, human rights monitors and foreign journalists; #''Demands'' the abdication of Kim Jong-un and the high echelon of his government if the peace talks are not successful. Category:Resolutions